


angel // billie eilish

by CatCollective



Category: Music RPF, Pop Music RPF
Genre: Other, Platonic Relationships, i think
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:54:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 7,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22951336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatCollective/pseuds/CatCollective
Summary: * reposting from wattpad ** lowercase intended *college student isabelle fullman meets and befriends the mysterious billie eilish. what isabelle doesn't know that billie has her many secrets and reasons to why shes being close protecting her. these are her memories of what happened between them, memories that keep isabelle awake till this day.
Relationships: Billie Eilish/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	1. prologue

isabelle didn't expect herself to be laughing and cuddling billie. she never thought she could leave that situation at all. she found herself falling asleep so easily and quickly in her arms, god she loved her.

" love you, bella. " billie whispered softly.

she kissed the top of her head, closing her own eyes. she couldn't wait to help isabelle move out of this house. she couldn't wait to see isabelle safe. it's what she had to do. protect her. protect her no matter what.

billie protected her, she always had, and will always do so. isabelle needed protection and the comfort. they both need each other. billie must protect her to keep her safe and happy. she wouldn't know what to do if she lost her. billie didn't want to think about that possibility.

isabelle's eyes slowly closed. billie smiled and kissed her again, making her feel comforted in the place that's given her hell for so long. she loved her. she loved her so much, and billie loved her back.

isabelle laid in bed and stared at the ceiling. she barely knows or remembers what's going on anymore. days went by, and everything was miserable. she regret what she did to her, and now she was gone. the only thing left was memories.

memories of the blue-haired girl who made her feel loved, protected, and happy. she teared up at the thought, letting out a sigh.

she used to be so excited to move into that house. the one she and billie were going to move into. the house that would be filled with new memories, more positive ones.

not anymore. there was no house. those dreams were dead the minute the events of the night occurred. she took her love for granted, and now, there was nothing left.

the current house was empty, no one was with isabelle. not anymore. she'd figure she would rot in. she did this. if she only listened, she could've been happier- but she didn't.

isabelle grabbed the bedsheets, sobbing loudly. no one would hear it, so there was no point. besides, all she had was memories that would fade away at some point.


	2. i

isabelle didn't seem to mind the darkness. after all, her father was out, and she was tired anyways. isabelle didn't believe at all in anything paranormal, or anything like that, but she always felt weird around this time anyways. she found herself nearly restless, the air was quiet, sometimes too quiet to the point of feeling unsettled.

she's hated the odd things shes felt and is still feeling. it's like those feelings been there for the longest!

the almost pitch black room always creeped isabelle out at night, which was  
why she tried to sleep as soon as she could. the only thing beside her was the closed up ( more like boarded up ) window, where light barely cane in. she closed her eyes quickly, letting her mind relax for the next day.

\--  
walking on campus, isabelle found herself almost sluggish. she always tried to play it off, which always worked. she pushed long strands of her brown hair away, and sighed. the loud voices of the other students definitely kept her attentive as a familiar voice came by. " yo isabelle! " a deep male voice exclaimed.

" hey luke. " isabelle said, smiling.

" did you finish that english assignment the other day? " luke asked, adjusting his glasses.

" yeah, it was pretty easy, " isabelle replied, walking alongside with him.

" hey, forgot to mention, alena won't be showing up. she's still not feeling too well. " luke added, adjusting his backpack.

" oh geez, hope she feels better. " isabelle replied, feeling bad. they were her only two friends. although distant at times, they still kinda had time to talk and hang out.

luke's black curly hair was blowing gently in the wind, as he nods. the air was odd those two met within the first few days, months back. something about luke and isabelle clicked, and alena made everything seem even better. all of their majors were certainly different, but their interests and thoughts and similarities is what brought them together.

isabelle once again got that uneasy feeling, walking with luke. now everything felt serious. time felt as if it was slowing. she looked around, seeing nothing out of place. maybe it was just her being tired, isabelle thought. it almost felt as if the walls of reality was becoming undone in front of her! maybe she's stressing out, and besides, there was a test by the end of the week.

everything was slowly coming back to normal, luckily. those strange events were a bit too common and sometimes too much, anyways. isabelle heard the many voices get louder, her ears rimging loudly. " what the fuck? " luke exclaimed, shaking her.

isabelle suddenly jolted and flinched at his touch, eyes widening. " woah what? did i zone out? " she mumbled, looking back at luke.

" yeah, you're tired or something. " luke chuckled.

everything was normal again. isabelle accepted this as her sleep schedule being out of wack, which she tries to fix but usually fails anyways but she somehow slept a bit earlier than usual last night. isabelle found herself walking to her first class of the day, saying her goodbyes to luke and finding her seat.

-

isabelle loved english. she loved literature of all kinds and took some classes relating to it. she majored in it, and it was always her interest since she was young.

isabelle didn't anything odd, but something was off. she felt as if she was being watched. isabelle turned around, to the left, seeing a blue-haired girl turn away so quickly, isabelle played it off.

isabelle thought she was rather odd. the girl wasn't always in class, and this wasn't her only class with her. the staring wasn't a new thing either. she did so when isabelle wasn't paying attention at all, especially when she's unaware or working.

writing the notes from the lecture, the feeling came back, but ever so slightly. it wasn't as bad as earlier, so isabelle could work through it. her eyes trailed back once again left, seeing the girl who's head was down, working. strange, she thought, going back to her own paper.

-

class was soon over, another assignment was given out. the same blue-haired girl was out before she knew it. isabelle followed almost barely behind. she was confused. just who was this girl? why did she stare? isabelle was destined to find out.

walking behind her, she was stopped by luke. " i can't believe i got an A+ on that paper. " he smiled, brushing the back of his hair.

isabelle chuckled, stretching a bit and yawning. " that's great. "

" hey, you feel any better? " he asked with a worried look on his face.

" better than earlier, that's for sure. " she replied.

" that's good. i'll talk to ya later. " luke waved her off, and she smiled at him.

-

isabelle found herself walking home. luke was busy, alena was sick, and there wasn't anyone to really talk to. isabelle unlocked and opened the door to her house, walking directly into her room. her dad wasn't home. she let out a sigh, and got started on her work.

hours later, she did her usual, got food, cleaned up a bit, and then showered. it was just a typical day, nothing really happening minus the strangeness of the blue-haired girl. did she even know her nane? isabelle didn't recall and if she did, she certainly didn't hear.

and besides, isabelle barely sees or recognizes her face. she was laying down in bed, staring at her ceiling. the smell of mildew was all over the home. it was old, anyways, and nothing was ever done about it. isabelle found herself dozing off, finally getting her sleep. she laid in on her back, eyelids becoming heavier as she drifts. off to sleep.

-

she was standing in the middle of a hallway. isabelle let out a small audible gasp. barely any lights illuminated the hallway. the unknown place had similar wallpaper like her house, but that was it. isabelle found herself walking silently, looking at the doors.

something about the place was off. too off. she began investigating the doors- all too similar. the smell was horrendous, damn near unbearable. she unlocked one of the doors, but when she heard the door click, a black liquid began spilling from under the door. isabelle gasped, the smell was strange.

she hesitated opening the door, but she proceeded to anyways. she was careful not to slip and fall, and once again, it felt as if she was being watched. a feeling of dread washed over her, as she walked into the room. the door behind her was closed. isabelle turned her head, nothing behind her.

she heard what she thought a voice, and now, the room was different. it looked like her own house. somehow. it was incredibly accurate to what it actually is, and it has all the same rooms and everything was placed the same.

isabelle walked around, finally going into her own room, seeing everything just were it was, except for one thing. the room was pitch black, and the window that was boarded up, wasn't. she looked through it, instead of trees, it was a city. was she that high up? she thought.

the voice was back, but this time it was clear. " isabelle. " it spoke. the voice was feminine and soft, but a bit on the raspy side. isabelle jumped, and found herself now terrified.

" isabelle. " the voice repeated, this time, not a whisper but a seemingly normal voice. " isabelle, please listen to me. i won't hurt you okay? "

isabelle was absolutely scared! this voice was telling her to listen but she refused. isabelle was huddled on the bed, grabbing on to the sheets. this time, looking down and shaking. something bad is happening, and she has no clue if she can comprehend it.

" isabelle, just hear me out okay? you're having a nightmare. everythings gonna be okay. " the voice said, seemingly close to her. isabelle looked up slowly, she felt a hand on her, touching the side of her head. long blue hair hair and blue eyes was the only features she could make out. why did that feel familiar.. wait! isabelle's eyes widened and she tried to let out at scream.

she woke up screaming. definitely not the first time it's happened. isabelle stopped as her breathing and anxiety up. however this was the first time she's recognized that figure. and the figure was familiar, too.

she heard the sound of the door click in her house, and the sounds of a man yelling and stomping. isabelle cursed under her breath and felt dread and anxioud. he was home.

~

a/n: honestly, this is the first fic i've written in such a long time. if this is a bit inconsistent, weird and slow, dont worry, it'll all make sense and pick up soon and i'll fix it up a bit more


	3. ii

*abuse warning

isabelle hid under her sheets, shaking with tears in her eyes. why was this all happening? isabelle heard the stomping come closer and closer. she wished her room was locked, or that he didn't do this. she did everything and anything he told her to do! why now? why so late at night?

she then closed her eyes, closed them tight. she knew what was next, and stayed quiet as it happened. what was minutes felt like years. each hit hurt more than the last. his yelling and constant berating made it even worst.

isabelle opened her eyes, seeing the newly formed bruises on her body. she sighed, and she began to cry. why did he do this? she thought. her cries began to become more hysteric, the sounds of a loud t.v. blaring in the living room filled her ears.

she hated what he did, it was non-stop sometimes and she couldn't do much about it. all she wanted was for all of it to stop.

he never talked to her, unless it was to yell and berate her, or even worst. it was all she was really used to. it was all she's ever known, and she was only 5. there was no where to go, and she could sometimes find peace in her sleep.

school was okay, but no other kid really liked her, or played with her. she always came home to an angry father. all she wanted was his attention and appreciation, but she never received such things.

she was told to keep quiet in her room. no toys, tv, games, stuffed animals, or anything of the sort. isabelle always wondered why her father was like that. to her, it was just her way of life. any toy she'd find or item that wasn't school work was instantly tossed or destroyed.

the young girl didn't go to school the next day. instead, she learned how to cover her wounds. she hid many secrets, especially to ensure there would be no suspicion from anyone, not even the teachers.

~  
a/n: this chapter isnt too good, but i promise its gonna pick up. i skipped a lot of unnecessary parts and did some time skips to have some sorta mystery.

*fixed some bits up in the story. may make more changes throughout.

any and all critiques welcome!


	4. iii

the dreams kept getting worst and worst. sometimes, they were too dissonant and surreal. isabelle struggled and twisted around in bed. the other woman next to her held her, mumbling soft reassuring words to her.

the walls were melting, twisting and turning slowly. the room felt so real, but at the same time, isabelle was in one place. where she stood felt so wrong. the shadows kept moving. moving against her- then grabbed at her. grabbing at her skin, their hands were ripping her.

piece to piece, isabelle screamed. she could barely fight, her breathing picked up quickly, now in a state of panic. the shadows fill the room, the color changing to a deep pitch black.

billie hated seeing isabelle struggle. she hated how hurt she was deep down, and she has to take action soon. " bella! " she spoke, feeling extremely worried.

" bella please! it's a nightmare! i promise nothing or no one is gonna hurt you! "

she always took notice of how familiar that voice was. even in her dreams, it sounded like billie. maybe it was. it was always a reassuring voice, just like hers, but the bad always overpowered the good, just like in reality.

the pain almost felt real, so unbearable, she screamed. it was hard to break out of the dreams- they held such a grip on her sometimes that waking up felt impossible.

isabelle's face twisted and her lips trembled. she jolted up quickly, isabelle started crying. she kept crying and crying, and billie felt so bad. she had to protect her. billie had to get her out of this home, isabelle needs to be safe.

her sobs continued on and on, billie rubbing her back. she kissed the top of her head, smiling softly at her.

" it's okay isabelle. it'll be okay. " she said.

\--

billie was rocking isabelle slowly, kissing her the top of her head once again. she held her protectively for in case her father returns home.

looking around the room, isabelle looked up at billie, who smiled at her. she then smiled back, but got that feeling again. isabelle was comforted by billie, but something was off about her. that strange feeling was strong this time.

from the strange feathers that kept appearing in the room to the weird black substances that would appear sometimes, she wondered if there was a connection.

her heart was beating fast. billie took notice, and raised an eyebrow. she then rubbed her back and billie asked " what's wrong, love? "

no response from isabelle. she studied her features in the dark bedroom. something was off.

isabelle looked billie in her eyes, her eyes were shining. and they were just white. what? isabelle thought. isabelle's hands moved up her back, billie swallowing nervously. no use in keeping this a secret anymore.

isabelle gasped, then jumped back. her eyes were wide, seeing her eyes chance back to the beautiful shade of blue, and the large wings disappearing. her entire body had that same light glow. now it all made sense. too much sense.

" w-w-what th-th-the f-f-uck? " isabelle stuttered, backing away from billie.

billie's eyes were filled with tears. her overprotectiveness got the best of her. the secret she's held for the longest is out, and she didn't know what to do. looking up again, isabelle was gone.

~

a/n:

gonna rewrite ii to fit with what i want l8r and to make it make sense a lil. lol gonna add more to this at some point.


	5. iv

*abuse and violence mention*

" run. " was all she said.

her pitch-black eyes was something isabelle never seen before. she knew billie's eyes would turn pure white, or a pretty and shiny blue color. never black. it was never black.

all isabelle could do was stand there. she didn't listen to her at all. she saw the black substance on the floor, dripping from her eyes. her long blue hair covered her face, making it less visible. feathers would fall from her wings. large white feathers that warmed her at night.

billie was gone, but she was near him. her father. isabelle walked into the living room, peaking her head, gasping.

" who are you? " the older man asked, raising his hands in front of him, backing away.

only silence. her fingers turned into black claws, larger than her hands normally were.

she walked up to the older man, who was scrambling to find something to injure or kill the angel at least.

" don't play stupid. you've hurt what was mines for so long. " she growled.

" oh c'mon, o'connell, she was never yours. you know that. we had a damn deal. " her father yelled nervously.

" i don't accept deals or promises, and you knew that. " billie spat. " she was never yours. she was mines. she was always mines. "

isabelle was terrified, and confused. she wished she wasn't in this situation. she wished this wasn't happening.

" y-yours? maybe i-i shouldn't have taken her from y- "

" SHUT THE FUCK UP! SHUT UP! " billie screeched, echoing through the house.

isabelle was so scared, she's never heard billie yell like that. ever. she wanted to break one of the windows and leave. maybe alena would let her live with her? she thought. there was so many thoughts racing through her mind.

" you've tormented, tortured, and abused isabelle for so long. you believed you could get away with this for so long. " billie spoke coldly and harshly.

" a-and what are you gonna do about it, bitch? " he searched his pocket for a weapon. a small pistol in his hands.

maybe he was lucky.

he moved quickly and shot at her, the bullet hitting her wing, but it didn't phase her. at all. instead, billie growled loudly, and clawed through him. she clawed through the man, listening to his screams in satisfaction.

isabelle's hands covered her mouth, stopping herself from screaming. what if she attacked her? she needed to do something, and she had no clue on what to do.

blood pooled on the floor. he was almost done. billie smirked, and licked her lips. " see you in hell, bitch.  
"  
the job was finally done. and so was he.

the blood was gone, and the black substance was still there. her eyes were still black, but the tears were gone.

billie turned around, seeing isabelle's shocked expression. she didn't run, and she was scared. " bella? " she spoke softly. " come here, bella. "

" it's okay bella, don't be scared. " billie walked up to isabelle with a small smile.

she backed up instead. she was mortified. " billie was trying to hug her, but isabelle wanted no part of that. she looked down when she stepped in the room.

" y-y-you killed h-him... " she stuttered. " you fucking killed him.. "

" i had to. he hurt you. he's hurt you since you were young. " she replied. billie walked up to her, placing her hand on her shoulder.

isabelle watched as her eyes turned back blue, her wings disappeared, and her hair was out of her face. normal again. was she?

she slapped her hand away from her. " ...don't touch me. " she mumbled.

isabelle walked away, out of the room, trying to leave. billie ran up to her, shutting the door. " b-bella? "

" go away, billie. " isabelle said, trying to open the door. instead, she shoved billie away.

" please don't leave me. i just wanted to protect you. don't leave me. " her voice faltered, tears falling down her eyes. " we can go to the house tonight. we can live and be togther finally and we can- "

the door was slammed shut. sobbing was heard the more isabelle walked. she didn't care. she hated what she did to her father she hated billie.

was her newfound hatred for billie genuine, or was she acting out of strong emotions? she didn't care but isabelle had one question:

what was the best way of getting rid of an angel, and how?

~

authors note:

might add on to this for extra detail and edit this wayy later on. theres gonna be maybe 7+ chapters of this left and an epilogue that im already plotting out lol. like how this chapter went.


	6. v

*drugs mention*

isabelle has been friends with luke since they've met within the first weeks of college. funny enough, they met through a programming class- something isabelle isn't the best at, but he guided her the most.

the two were walking to class, together as usual, talking and chatting amongst themselves about their grades.

it was just a normal day for the two, just going to class and all that. " i got invited to this party this weekend, i was wondering if you wanted to come. " he asked.

" i'd love to, but i can't. " isabelle replied.

" aww, you never come to parties. " luke replied, smiling. " i never see you outside of class. "

" i know, but i just can't. " isabelle sighed.

" why is that? you don't have to answer that, but i'm curious. you never told me about your personal life. " luke asked.

the two continued walking outside, isabelle feeling a bit panicky about luke's question. she didn't exactly owe him an answer but her guilty conscious made her feel bad about not telling him. he trusted her, and she trusted him, why was that hard?

" it's okay, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to. " luke said, rubbing her back.

his friendly smile almost made her feel safe. almost.

...

when isabelle returned home, her father wasn't there. she sighed in relief, but she was lonely. she always was. she sometimes ignored her friends' texts. when he was home, she was never safe.

maybe this one time, she thought. she checked her phone, seeing texts from luke. multiple ones, too. maybe something could work out. she knew it was essentially a impulsive decision, but it was her first time doing something like this.

Luke ✌

i can give you a ride later. party starts at 8. hope your okay!! 💕

isabelle

yeah. i can make it.

luke

sounds like a plan. see ya later.

...

the atmosphere was way different from what she was used to. smoke filled the room she was in, and the house was quiet large. the glowed with it's deep blue and purple lights, giving off a vibe. deep down, she was worried about her father getting home. she was usually asleep at this time. most of the people, she barely recognized.

loud music blared through the house, walking with luke. she held on to him, like a small puppy to it's mother. she really didn't trust anyone here. " i'm gonna talk to some friends for some time, okay? " luke said.

isabelle removed herself from him, and nodded with a small smile. she pushed her dark hair away and out of her face. this definitely wasn't her thing. she looked around, attempting to find some place to sit, but was rather unlucky at the moment.

she bumped into the many bodies in the room, trying to navigate her way around. the feeling of loneliness struck again. deep down, she felt as if luke hated her, but she didn't know if that was the case.

luke and alena were good people, she just felt like a bore. she wasn't interesting, and she barely had any likes or interests. tears swelled up in her eyes, she wished she was someone else.

" hey, you good? " a voice chimed in.

isabelle blinked, realizing she zoned out. how long did she stood there?

" huh? " isabelle mumbled.

the person faced her, a concerned look on her face. " you were just standing there, and i was wondering if you're alright. "

" thanks, i'm fine. promise. " isabelle replied.

the person wore a beanie, with long hair going way past shoulders. the color was hard to see, but they had a large oversized hoodie. something about them was familiar.

isabelle didn't know what, but she just decided to not think about it any deeper.

" do you wanna sit somewhere? " the person asked.

" i-i guess. "

isabelle found couch to sit on. it felt nice compared to what shes used to. the person sat adjacent to her, looking at isabelle.

isabelle didn't ask for a name. she wasn't used to people outside her circle, and this many in a house was too overwhelming. she needed to leave, quickly. the other person recognized the panic on her face and within her body language. she moved closer to isabelle although she's unaware.

she wanted to go home, as parties weren't her thing. she texted luke, and sat back, waiting. " hey, do you want me to- "

isabelle stood up, walking over to luke, who took her back. the person got up, and followed slowly. watching as they both left, the person sighed, going back in.

getting to her door, luke hugged her goodbye, and watched as she got in the house. isabelle was relieved that her father wasn't home. she closed the door behind her, and walked into her bedroom, where she sat on the bed, and cried.

~

authors note:

this kinda messy, but ill re-edit this in the future. other chapters getting new edits too.

wonder who that mysterious person is hmmmmmm......

vi on tuesday!!


	7. vi

the cold winter air chilled isabelle to her bones. besides her blankets, there was no heat. they had no heater or anything, so she froze. that always happened each winter.

as per usual, her father wasn't home, and there wasn't anything to do. she had no friends, and she couldn't watch videos or play games. she had nothing beyond her old clothes.

isabelle decided to get up, and sit in the living room. it was all she could do. going outside was a bad idea because he would always know if she went out. isabelle was upset when he wouldn't let her go when she graduated from high school.

she was upset when he told her that! she never knew why he did, but he was okay with her going to college, as it got rid of her for a short time. she doesn't know why he was okay with that.

a quiet knock on the door filled isabelle's ears. she turned her head instinctively. no one really came by, and her father never knocked. he had the key. there was no peephole, so she couldn't see who exactly it was, but when she cracked open the door, she could barely see a body walking far away.

she looked down at the package. maybe he ordered something? wrong house maybe? she thought. she picked it up, and walked back inside.

the package itself felt heavy, it was quite large too, also was wrapped. a pastel pink with white snowflakes covering it. just in time for the holidays too.

to the left on it, she noticed writing. it read: " for isabelle ". maybe luke or alena sent it or something. she walked back into her house, locking the door behind her. she went back into her room.

isabelle began removing the wrapping, trying not to rip it. she found a pair of scissors to remove the tape, and finally opened the package. a card sat on top, and it was filled with many gifts.

she looked on the other side of the card, seeing the same " for isabelle " writing again. she opened the card, seeing the text on the inside, which read:

" i don't know if you recall me writing to you before, but merry christmas. one day, i'll reveal myself to you very soon, and will tell you the full truth. i'm sorry for not showing myself sooner, or even now, but i love you, okay? i hope you like the gifts i got you. stay safe ♡ "

the note made isabelle's heart skip a beat. it looked so famiiar, but she didn't know why. it was cryptic, but also endearing.

isabelle opened the first present inside. a small rectangular box was inside. a phone! she's never had one, and this was her first one. it felt exciting to finally have one, and there was also a case for it.

tons of clothes, perfumes, and lotions were in the box too. she definitely loved whoever this mystery person was, although they were kind of weird. who were they and why did send them all of this stuff?

either way, she was thankful for it anyways, regardless of who sent it.

~

a/n: a weird chapter. a lot of this will get explained during the epilogues. sorry for not updating in a few days. had 0 clue on what to do with this chapter lol


	8. vii

*abuse implied/warning*

isabelle hasn't been sleeping well. too many thoughts invaded her mind at once, and one of these days, she'd have many decisions to make.

isabelle shuffled around in bed. she opened her eyes, feeling billie's wings and arma wrapped around her. she turned around, seeing her chest rising and falling as she was deep into slumber.

isabelle began to remove herself from billie's arms, but was stopped quickly. " hey isabelle. " billie mumbled, seeing her pretty blue eyes.

she looked away quickly, but billie placed her hand on isabelle's shoulder. " you good? "

billie sat up, moving herself to isabelle. she had seemed nervous, and billie wanted to know why. isabelle nodded to herself, trying to get up, but billie had stopped her. " you know you can tell me anything that's bothering you. i want you to be okay. " she spoke softly.

isabelle hesitated, and looked as billie was next to her. she opened her mouth, and whispered " i'm scared ".

" of what? " billie replied.

" ...everything. "

" what do you mean? "

" i don't know, like us moving. i don't know how dad feels about that. i don't know how he'll react once he knows i'm not here. " isabelle explained, pushing hair away from her face.

billie nodded, taking in her words. the room was silent. she already had plan, and she knew what to do, and when to do it.

" ..he doesn't have to know. i'll..figure something out, but i'll make sure he'll never hurt you. you won't have to deal with him anymore. and if he tries to, i'll do something about it. "

" billie, what do you plan on doing? are you gonna hurt him? " she asked. although the room was dark, billie could still see isabelle's light brown eyes in the dark. she looked up at her, curiously.

billie didn't respond. " billie? " she asked, holding her hand. billie looked down at isabelle, a small smile formed on her lips.

" i'll avoid that the best i can. i just don't want you alone and fearing for your life in this house anymore. " she said.

" oh. "

the two sat there, but billie moved to kiss her cheek, and smiled brightly. " give me a kiss, bella. " billie mumbled.

" alright, let's go back to sleep. " billie said, getting back into bed.

isabelle followed, feeling billie kiss the top of her head. " goodnight, bella. "

" goodnight, billie. "

" i love you. "

" i love you too. " billie smiled as she planted another kiss on her cheek.

isabelle returned the favor, giggling. she felt so close to billie, even within this short amount of tine. something about her was comforting, and familiar. she didn't know what, but it didn't matter. maybe moving in with billie wouldn't be so bad.

~

a/n:

7 more. next chapters gonna be rly cute i promise.


	9. viii

" bella! " billie called from the kitchen.

isabelle's eyes opened slowly. she began rubbing them as she got up.

" ...yeah? " isabelle responded.

" i made breakfast! "

isabelle jumped out of bed. she brushed her teeth, and quickly cleaned up. isabelle found her way to the kitchen, seeing all the food beautifully laid out: fruits, pancakes, eggs, bacon. the latter being most definitely for isabelle.

she practically drooled looking at all the food billie had made, isabelle giving billie a hug.

and at the table, their own plates were already set and ready.

" god, you're the best! " she squealed.

billie laughed. " oh shut up. "

" but you really are! you've done so much for me, and i love and appreciate that. " isabelle said, kissing her cheek. billie blushed, and smiled.

" but, i need to do something for you in return. you deserve the best, honestly. " isabelle added.

billie sat down at the table, shoveling a handful of fruit in her mouth. " no need to do things for me. you being happy and safe is what matters to me. as long as you're happy, i'm happy. " she spoke softly. billie kissed her cheek, and rubbed her back.

isabelle was in awe. she took bites of her pancakes happily, thoughts filled with billie and only billie. she wanted to get her something at least. now, there was only one problem. what gift should she give to billie?

...

walking home with luke, isabelle smiled brightly. " thanks for helping me, i appreciate it. "

" you're welcome. if you ever need anything, i'm always here! " luke kissed her cheek.

isabelle giggled, and walked to her home. she wasn't that far from luke, which she liked, but she never had the courage to ever go to his place.

she found herself back in her home, seeing billie sitting in the living room. isabelle took off her backpack, and placed it on one of the kitchen chairs. billie had acknowledged isabelle's lateness, but didn't mention it because she knew she was safe. there was no reason to follow her absolutely everywhere and track what she's doing.

isabelle unzipped her backpack, and took out a small wrapped present. she walked over to the sofa billie was sitting on, writing in a notebook. she sat down next to billie and spoke. " hey bil. "

" hey bella. " billie said as she kissed her cheek.

" i got you something! " isabelle squealed, smiling. she gave billie the small box.

billie smiled, and took off the wrapping, and opened the box. inside revealed a necklace. the gemstone on the necklace was a soft light blue, surrounded by it's silvery parts. billie's mouth parted, as she hugged isabelle. isabelle helped put it on her, and hugged her back.

" you look so pretty.. " isabelle mumbled, kissing the side of her head.

" god, i love you so fucking much. " billie mumbled.

" i love you too. " isabelle laid down in billie's lap, feeling her fingers run through her hair.

~

a/n:

sorry for the lack of updates. lots of stuff happening ( this week especially ). i plan on writing another fic here, very soon and one of ao3.

i miss writing this fic sm lmao.

added/adding some stuff to some older chapters and fixing up mistakes.


	10. ix

* violence warning + implied abuse mention *

isabelle found herself walking back into her house. she was conflicted, but also had her thoughts clouded by emotion. as she closed the door behind her, she was greeted a messy hug by billie, who had tears run down her eyes.

" i-i was so w-worried about you, bella. you left and i was so scared. " billie sniffled.

isabelle only stood there, but quickly pushed away billie. " leave me alone. " she mumbled, walking into her bedroom. billie followed quickly.

" isabelle, i had to do what i did. " she said, quietly.

" you didn't need to kill him! " isabelle retorted.

" but i did! he kept hurting you! it's my fucking job to protect and keep you safe bella! " billie yelled.

isabelle's anger grew even more. she didn't understand why billie hurt her father, or what was going on, but she absolutely hated it.

" you don't know the full truth. i feel so bad for keeping it from you, but i don't know the best way of explaining it. " billie added, running her fingers through her hair.

" what truth? " isabelle questioned.

" the reasons, for all of this. it's all at the house. i wanted to tell you there. there's so many things that's happened and things i wanted to prevent, but we need to go to the house. " billie explained, sitting down on the bed.

there was a long period of silence in the air. billie had sensed isabelle's newly formed hostility. she also kept fidgeting with her pockets, making billie raise an eyebrow a bit, but didn't make of it as much.

" no. " isabelle simply said.

" bella... "

" i don't know if i can. "

" but why? "

" okay fine, billie, i. don't. fucking. trust. you. are you gonna kill me next? are you gonna hurt someone else? how do i know that this house is real? " isabelle snapped. " i don't understand why i ever trusted you from the start. "

" bella? " billie's voice trembled. " you don't mean that, right? "

" SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT THE FUCK UP BILLIE! " isabelle screeched.

isabelle stood there, her feelings intensifying every second she spoke. she knew exactly what had to be done. she lunged at billie, wrapping her hands around her throat. billie's eyes turned black, tears falling down them.

billie's lips parted, gasping for air, trying to remove isabelle's hands, but isabelle's grip was tighter and stronger. she knew that would render billie unconscious, but she knew what had to come next, and she still doesn't know why she took it that far.

\--

isabelle didn't know what overtook her. maybe it was her impulsive behavior, or her lack of trust in people. deep down, she was also scared. she was terrified of love and trust. deep down, she's tried to push away luke, alena, and now billie.

she hated herself for doing that to them, especially to billie, who loved her the most. isabelle thought as herself as selfish, for not considering her feelings and trusting billie. she missed her deeply and wondered if she's listening?

isabelle settled on billie despising her. no she has no one left and nowhere to go.

~

a/n: damn, few left until the epilogue. changing from 14 to 12 bc theres gonna be more for the epilogue.

new story later on!! not related to angel, but its another dark one, also a billie fic!


	11. x

*blood/gore/death warning*

isabelle was almost covered in black blood.

billie's lifeless corpse laid there, her eyes turning from it's deep and soft blue to a empty white.

not that glowing white that made her feel safe and secure, but just empty.

isabelle looked on, seeing the body slowly fade. she instantly recognized the fatal mistake she did.

she lost the one person who cared for her the most.

the one person who loved and cherished her.

the one person who protected her.

billie.

isabelle let her anger get in the way of everything, including what billie was trying to tell her.

billie was malicious to her father for a reason.

she was only protecting her, and was keeping her safe.

isabelle questioned the existence of the house. the house she and billie were to go to. it sounded like paradise, away from chaos. billie knew where it was, but there was no point.

she didn't know where it was. she wasn't even sure that if billie was still here, she'd forgive her! she didn't deserve it anyways.

isabelle felt hot tears flowing from her eyes. she took her father's side and not billie's. and billie killed him in order to keep her from harm, and yet, she was so naive.

soon enough, the blood was gone. into thin air, along with her body.

isabelle found herself crying in bed, hysterically. she wished she never killed her. she wished she was in that house with billie, finding out the secrets, alleviating the mysteries she's had and the truth about herself.

it never happened. if isabelle acted differently and trusted in billie, the outcome would've be so, so different.

~

a/n:

im stopping at 10 and the epilogue should be soon. done some decision making. chaos will be very delayed, however sanctuary may be posted here and ao3.

so basically, this is the end. i cut it even more because there was no need to go further than that. the epilogue will explain a lot and will finish some loose ends.

it's gonna be a multifandom fic but also billies in it. also gonna be p long too. it will be up very soon.

thats all from me atm. hope yall had a nice holidays!!


	12. epilogue

isabelle's loud sobs filled the house. there was nothing left for her. luke and alena probably don't care, so she was stuck there. in the same house she grew up in. she's been there for weeks on end.

it was empty without billie. she needed her, and she wasn't here anymore. she was the answer to everything, and so much more.

a thought slowly came into isabelle's mind. she never checked through billie's stuff. she had two boxes worth of clothes and other items before she mentioned.

her notebooks were there. sitting in thr box, they were stacked together. they were pitch black in color, and hard in texture. isabelle was curious. too curious.

she hesitated when deciding on reading them, maybe it's a bad idea, she thought to herself, but something told her to go on, and read them.

isabelle picked up the black book from the pile, noticing billie's handwriting scrawled across the cover.

she opened it, noticing her doodles and writing.

" maybe your curious. maybe something bad happened. i don't know. there's many reasons to why your reading this. i know, and it's okay. what your looking for is in here.

love, billie "

isabelle flipped the page, sitting back down on her bed.

" fuck. he took her away, and i hate myself for that. "

" he set me up, and he damn well knew i don't accept deals, especially when there's a life involved. not when it's her. anyone but her! "

isabelle raised an eyebrow. who was she talking about? she kept on reading through, taking in all of billies thoughts and ideas most of them were doodles and drawings in this notebook anyways. now, the question is- just who she was to billie?

once she hit the end, her heart accelerated at the site of the address. a small object fell out of the notebook, a key.

she was glad billie was prepared for this, she knew what could potentially happened, and the many possibilities of the situation, and now, she just had to leave.

\--

she's taken her belongings and billie's old things with her. the house was almost far, but she could make it. it was late at night, and there was so many trees and it was so dark.

isabelle hated it. she needed to get their quickly as she can to avoid being noticed by someone or some animal.

she grabbed on to the box and kept moving on.

she saw the house, as it looked pretty normal. it was way better than her old living situation, and it looked nice. it has many bushes, just full of flowers, and many other plants. almost odd, especially from billie.

once she's reached the door, she took the key from her pocket, and unlocked the door. once she stepped inside, she put the large box of stuff in. she locked the door behind her.

she sighed, and looked around. she pushed the hair from her face, and felt the air change. something was off.

now, she was scared. she didn't know what it was, but she walked further in the house. now the sound was behind her.

she looked behind her, spotting a figure, making her scream. her eyes widened, she recognized the figure. it was billie! her eyes shiny and blue. her hair was black, with bright green roots, her wings were out and she had a grin on her face.

" missed me? " she spoke, her arms open.

isabelle ran into them, crying. they held each other in their embrace.

\-------

a/n:

hi hello i havent updated in so long lol. and this sucks. i may rewrite this in the future bc this story was rushed when i first wrote it, and i wasn't in the best situation at the time..

some chapters, i really like, but other than that, this is all over the place and i apologize :/ .

yall should check out my imagines book, it'll be better i swear lol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi hello so i reuploaded all of angel from wattpad. my wattpad is @/1ncompetence
> 
> the character isabelle is very important to me, so she'll be around in different fics/universes, this isnt related to any fic, not atm.
> 
> i will still post and use wattpad since the majority of billie fics that i like are present, but ao3 has my love too. ive seen some good fics revolving around billie here too, some are long gone and deleted though and its wattpad ( more inactive fics on top of the deleted ones ) too...so yeah lol
> 
> this fic was poorly planned out and written, i will rewrite it eventually.


End file.
